Freeze
by Midnight Write
Summary: College can be a strange experience. KibaOC, Modern Day.
1. Prologue

**Hello all!**

**This isn't quite a chapter, just an intro for this story**

**I'm not going to force you but if you have a suggestion or comment on this so far, review! Please no flames though!**

**My OC here is Haru Suijun, a new freshman at Tsumetai University.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hands that held onto the book bag over my shoulder tightened on the straps as the bus rattled again when rolling over a yellow speed bump in the road. I rearranged the bag I had with me in my seat, again, half-asleep nerves making me twitch and be more irritable. My half conscious sleep was yanked away from me swiftly with that and my full nerves had decided to settle back into my empty stomach uncomfortably. A few other students sat on the bus with me but none of them were adjacent and everyone was completely silent. Then again, I couldn't expect much more from college freshmen at 8 am. We were all fresh out of the crazy soap opera that is High School and ready to divulge into the show known as College Life; some of us ready, some not.

The Bus finally came to a shrieking halt and the doors emitted a low hiss as they were opened. Making sure everything I owned came with me; I exited the bus, a heavy book bag slung across my shoulders and a rather cumbersome suitcase rolling behind me. I inhaled deeply, taking in the crisp autumn air while absorbing the campus that was still covered in emerald foliage. Withdrawing my Campus map, I dragged my finger over my path once more as I wound through buildings before finally finding the right one.

One level, two levels, three levels. Room 15A. My very own apartment. My hand reached into my bag, searching for the metal key to the room. After a few minutes, I dropped my suitcase and plopped my book bag on the carpeted floor as I searched further for the key. After a rather annoying and frustrating search, I finally pushed the key into the metal slot and opened my apartment door. I only glanced about the room for a second, taking in the beige walls and plain, unmade twin mattress seated on a steel frame. The mattress creaked as I threw my bags on top of it, just taking in the overwhelming sensation of finally owning something that was only mine and no one else's. It was selfish but I didn't care. As my eyes fluttered closed and I fell back onto my mattress, the metal springs squeaking in protest under my weight. It had been a long and difficult journey but I had finally made it. I was in Tsumetai University and I wasn't about to leave!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Here it is! I am currently working on the first chapter for this and Chapter 8 for ****To Ease The Pain****. Please just bear with me, and Kiba will enter the story next chapter! YAY!!**

**Kiba Inuzuka ©Misashi Kishimoto **

**Haru Suijun and this story/plot © Me/Midnight Writer 13**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Midnight writer here!**

**Here is the first chapter! YAY!**

**I'm not all that terribly pleased with this chapter but maybe you all will like it better than me. And for any of you Hockey players/Figure skaters out there, please let me know if I am phrasing something wrong. Thanks!**

**Thank you for the review CandiedChris! I really appreciate you taking the time to review for me :)!**

An easing sense of tranquility lay over me as if it were a soft blanket, lulling me into a false sense of security. Not many thoughts ran through my head but one in particular seemed to be stuck in the back of my mind, trying to blend in with the rest of my thoughts. Something was definitely awry; there was something I was forgetting. My eyes fluttered open lethargically, my pupils scanning the ceiling as if I would find what I had been forgetful of on the blank paneling. Then it hit me like a boxer's punch.

"Free Ice! Shit!" I cried, unzipping my bag hastily and tossing items in my way in random directions to search for my skates. I finally found them at the bottom of my bag, the laces tied together in a tight knot as I had packed them. Placing the skates over my shoulder, I pulled up my practice duffle, containing all I would need for the morning, and darted out the door with my key in hand, the wood of the door slamming into the wooden door frame as I headed in the direction which I hoped was towards the campus ice rink.

By the time I had made it down to the rink and changed into something suitable to practice in, free ice was already half over and the coach had already left the arena for the day. Sighing, I seated myself on the first bench of the metal bleachers and pushed my foot into one of the scuffed skates. With ungloved fingers, I gripped the woolen laces tightly. As I laced past each hook, I gave a sharp tug on the pale wool laces, bringing closer together the sectioned white leather of my skates. The leather of my skates was slightly worn after years of use, having a few dark smudges adorning the white shell and the cork sole. The pressure around my ankle increased with each hook, the rigid leather acting as a splint over the joint. I ran my finger along the blade after finishing lacing my skates, starting at the elongated tail to the ridges of the toe pick and back, checking the dullness before I swung the plastic rink door to the side. My breaths were swirling, pale clouds in front of my face as I switched from left foot to right, gliding out to the middle of the smooth and relatively unused rink. Rubbing my gloved hands over my sleeved arms, I spun about once, double checking for anyone else on the rink: no one was still skating so I would have about 25 minutes before I had to run to the dance studio.

Setting my back foot on the toe pick, I placed my arms at fifth position, one arm raised and slightly curved above my head, the other arm curving in front of my body. The thrill of skating filled my lungs and only increased with each inhale of the chilled oxygen as I imagined that I was in competition; judges off to one side, accusing eyes watching carefully for errors that I was determined not to make and the gazes of spectators, who watched each skater with admiration and awe. Pushing off with my back foot, I started my momentum with one extended and rounded glide and a few artistic spins, until I gained enough speed to remain backwards. My own routine played in my head just seconds ahead of my current point, the music blaring in my ears as if it were actually playing throughout the rink. The click of my metal toe pick against the granite ice echoed through the rink as I brought my arms into my chest and my legs crossed at the ankle. I spun thrice through the stinging icy air, landing on my left skate, my free leg in arabesque. The fabric of my skirt ruffled as I immediately kicked the hardened ice to lift myself off the smooth glasslike floor in a single rotation. Rotating to face forwards as I approached the far end of the rink, I twisted instead to move closer to the center. I pulled into a spin, bending backwards before grasping my free skate to almost touch the back of my head as I gained speed. The blade was cold against my gloved palm, the shredded ice that lined the bottom of the blade soaking through the fabric.

As my spin slowed, I dropped my skate blade and spun out swiftly. My arms now were straight out as if I was trying to keep my balance before I pivoted so that I was skating backwards again. The icy wind rushed past me quickly, the freezing moisture in the air sticking to my cheeks as I leapt into a straight legged spin in arabesque. An oddly placed chill shivered up my spine caused by a pair of watching eyes from the bleachers. Making one lap of the ring, I sped up and leapt again, this time being almost completely horizontal with the ice and my skates swinging in one arc, then landing and immediately leaping again so I rotated three times. The scraping of my blade on the ice became softer as I began to feel the effects of my strained muscles, spiraling into a scratch spin, my ankles crossing to increase speed. The world of the ice rink became a blur as my hands rose toward the ceiling, my speed increasing even more. With my body as tightly held together as possible, I began to relax my muscles, my spin relaxing as well. Deciding to finish with one last jump, I leapt, turning, from one skate to the next before approaching my calling water.

As the cooling sensation of liquid slipped down my dry throat, I noticed that one person had entered the rink and was currently lacing up his skates. Detecting my watching eyes, the boy looked up from under the locks of mussed deep coffee hair as he finished his second skate and walked down to the ice, a hockey stick in one hand and a beat up hockey puck in the other.

"You're pretty good," he said, opening the gate onto the ice, "Are you a freshman?" The puck clattered to the glassy ice when it dropped from his gloved hand.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman. And thanks but I really need to work on my double Salchow; my landing a bit wobbly," I told him as I glided out towards the center, remembering the blade under my foot trembling as it hit the ice during my routine.

"You missed on your what?" he questioned, glancing up at me from his puck. The boy swerved with his skates, hockey skates, in a straight line with his stick held at waist height. Dark chocolate eyes gazed at me with cheeks that held two red tattoos sitting just below, red triangles pointing towards his strong jaw line.

"Are you a freshman too?" I wondered, spinning lazily across the ice as I tried to uphold a lasting conversation with someone who I might consider my first friend in college. Something about the hockey player was interesting, almost inviting. He had this glitter that shone in his eyes that was something of mischief and fun mixed together in one homologous twinkle. Only one other person had that kind of sparkle that I knew of. The boy glanced away from the puck he had been targeting towards a goal to glance at me for a moment, his face containing a look of slight shock. Shaking his shaggy coffee hair, he grinned an ivory smile at me, something that made the uncomfortable tension in the air lessen somehow.

"Yeah, I'm a freshman: Kiba Inuzuka, first string center," he greeted, grinning at me as he skidded to a stop, shreds of ice flying up from the friction.

"Haru Suijun, figure skater." I returned Kiba's warm smile as I jumped a lethargic single, my foot barely making it completely around.

"Well, Haru Suijun, figure skater, I know we have just met but would you like to catch some lunch with me after free ice? I could really use a friend in college and I'm sure you could too," he asked, keeping eye contact. Something about Kiba made me feel bolder, more open than I would have normally wanted to be with a complete stranger, nevertheless some hockey player. I could sense Kiba watching me, an affectionate sparkle in his auburn pupils, as he placed his chin on his red and white hockey gloves which sat on the end of his hockey stick. Crossing over, I skated a quick circle around him,

"I guess lunch couldn't hurt. But you'd have to meet me outside the dance studios in half an hour," I told him, racing off towards the far end of the rink. Kiba, flustered by my sudden disappearance, followed me down the ice. The scratching of his skates on the ice added to the skids of the puck reached my ears as I lined up my skates to twist around the goal Kiba must have placed out while I was finishing my routine. There was a piercing slap as the wood of the hockey stick collided with both the rocklike puck and the solid ice, the puck spinning rapidly until it was halted by the back of the net. "You seem pretty good yourself. For a hockey player that is," I teased, sending the brunette a quick smirk as I turned so that I was still facing Kiba. Kiba's face broke with a playful smirk, a few of his ivory teeth showing, one of them sharp and animalistic.

"I'm sure you would know, being a hockey player yourself," he mocked, offering me his hockey stick. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow, my hand wrapping around the handle of the instrument just above Kiba's hand.

"I bet I could do better at hockey than you could at figure skating," I smirked, pulling the hockey stick from his grasp and turning, raising my free leg in an arabesque with the hockey stick held out in front of me. Kiba skidded to a stop as he watched me intently as I lowered into a sitting spin with his hockey stick held close. As I spun out, he tossed a hockey puck in my direction.

"You have to actually attempt to go for the puck to play hockey," he told me smugly, returning his hand to the pocket of his black pants.

"I know that; just watch."Placing my hands in what I thought to be the correct positioning, I used my toe pick to lift myself off the ice. When I landed, I spun about and slapped at the ebony puck. The black disk slid lazily off and rebounded off the side wall, skidding to a slow stop near the center of the rink. Kiba let out a low chuckle, amused by my pathetic attempt. Sliding to a stop next to Kiba, I propped myself against the wooden rod and gestured to the expanse of ice before me. "Go ahead. I'm waiting for that impressive routine." I watched him, smirking, as Kiba attempted to imitate my usually graceful ballet positions, making them look more ridiculous at the moment. It didn't take long for Kiba to land on his ass. Picking up his hockey stick, I glided over to him and offered him my hand.

"Maybe you should stick to ramming people into the side walls instead, Kiba," I chuckled as his shoulder padding groaned from the odd movement of grasping my hand. A melodious chuckle rang about the rink as Kiba laughed at himself. Handing him his hockey stick, I skated back over to my bag.

"Hey, where are you going Haru?" Kiba shouted, the grinding of his skates skidding to a hockey stop at the gate. Sitting on the bleachers, I tugged at my laces until I managed to pry them loose.

"I have to be in the studio in ten minutes," I told him, glancing at the clock on the wall, "Why? Are you gonna miss me Kiba Inuzuka?" I asked coyly, grinning at him as a giggle managed to escape from my throat. His cheeks took on a slight shade of rose as he leaned on the plastic barrier. He was silent for a moment, his eyes trained on me as I placed my skates in my bag.

"Do you have a pen?" I glanced up at him curiously before reaching in my bag for the pen I always kept there in case I was ever needed. He took the pen gingerly as I slug my bag over my shoulder. Kiba removed his gloves and placed them on the top of the barrier as he checked the pen's status on the back of his hand. Seeing a red smug was left, he gazed at me again.

"Let me see your hand," Kiba extended his hand, palm up to take mine. My brows furrowed in confusion but I hesitantly held out my own hand. Kiba brought his hand back so he could look at my small hand which was enveloped in his larger hand. The warmth of his palm soaked through my glove as he removed the piece of fabric. The calluses that adorned his hand were rough against my skin but his touch was gentle as he flipped my hand in his own so that my palm was facing up. The pen nib tickled my padded palm as he wrote something on my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried not to squirm from the ticklish writing.

"I'm telling your future," Kiba replied as he allowed me back my own hand. I glanced down at my palm and in red scribbles wrote "See you outside the dance studio in 30 mins. 707-1994"

"That was really corny," I told him, glancing down at my palm once more, "But maybe just corny enough to be considered cute." Kiba's face broke out in a canine grin as I exited the rink, the heat in my cheeks increasing as the chill of the rink left. I glanced at my palm once more, wondering if my cheeks were rosy from the cold or from a blush.

"Kiba Inuzuka, huh? Not too bad of a first impression…" I mumbled to myself as I rushed down the hallway, towards what I hoped was the dance studio, "…for a hockey player."

**Yay! Ok, so please just inform me if anything seems wrong or if there is something you would like me to add into the story! **

**Kiba Inuzuka ©Misashi Kishimoto **

**Haru Suijun and this story/plot © Me/Midnight Writer 13**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Thank you reviewers Aground, MobsterKitty, and Me Want Mochi! Thank you so much for the encouragement! **

**So, I wasn't totally sure what I wanted to happen with this chapter but here goes!**

A soft lullaby of string violins and light piano chords wafted across the air as I eased my morning workout down lethargically. Inwardly, I groaned; my toes had not yet accustomed to the wooden toe box pressing against the tiny bones and joints so harshly.

Dropping from Pointe and finally easing the pain in my foot, I lifted my ankle to the barre and reached towards the worn pale satin of my shoe, stretching out the contingent muscles. My fingers rested gently on my leg warmers, the fabric soft beneath my fingertips as my cheek rested over my knee. As the muscles relaxed, I dropped from the barre and raised my other foot, repeating the same process again for my other wearied leg.

Another of countless sighs escaped my lips as my focus fumbled again and my thoughts returned to my lunch from yesterday. There was no doubt in my mind; excitement fluttered about my veins and charged my muscles like pure lightning. I was thrilled to have a friend,

Even if he was a hockey player.

Placing myself on the gleaming wood-paneled floor, I began undoing the silken ties of my shoes with delicate fingers. My head suddenly flicked up as the sound of the studio door opening joined with the classical music.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was using this studio," a soft voice apologized quietly.

"It's fine; I'm finished anyways," I replied, continuing to untie my slippers. Normally, I would have rushed out of the studio, my head down and my stuff only half in my bag; but today was different. Today, I felt bold. "Hi, I'm Haru Suijun," I greeted. Straightening up, I placed my hand before me as I grinned at the girl whose pearly eyes were trained on me. Her pale lips curled in a slight grin as she shook my hand, her delicate fingers wrapping cautiously about my palm.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga," she stated softly. Releasing my hand, Hinata set her bag by the door and tucked her short violet hair behind her ears. Glancing up at me, Hinata flashed me another small grin as she pulled the smooth rose laces of her shoes through her fingers.

"How do you like the school so far?" Hinata asked, switching her attention back and forth between me and her lacing.

"It's good so far. I'm not really sure what classes to sign up for," I admitted as the worries of Class Sign-Ups re-entered my mind. Wrapping my fingers about the hair tie holding my braid in place, I allowed my hair fall loose. Mousy locks, still slightly chilled from the rink, fell about my shoulders as Hinata paused her lacing with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You should definitely take English and Playwriting. I and some of my friends are taking it and from what I've heard, it's a good class," Hinata told me, her voice mixing in with the melodic strings of the music in the studio easily. Writing a mental note to myself, I added the class to my list of needed courses hoping this would mean I would have a class with people I knew.

"Well, thanks! I have to go but it was nice to meet you, Hinata," I said, waving on my way out.

"Same to you, Haru."

I returned to my room after morning workout and plopped down on my bed, ready for a nap before group skate. Turning over to curl up in my covers, I glanced over at the other bed, taking in the still unpacked clothes and bedding of the roommate I still hadn't met yet.

As if on cue, there was a loud thud as the door slammed open and a girl ran in, yelling at someone out in the hall.

"Nah, I'll talk to you later! I don't want you to freak her out before I even get the chance to," she laughed, glancing over at me quickly. She rolled her eyes at me quickly as the person in the hall tried pushing their way in once again. They said something I couldn't hear and she just replied quickly, "No! I said get, you!"

With that, the girl slammed the door, ignoring the clawing that was coming from the other side. Ramming her fist against the wood, the sounds stopped.

"Hi there. I'm Tenten," she greeted, plopping down on her bed.

"Hi, Haru," I replied, stretching up. Tenten unlaced her shoes, pulling them off and laying down. She seemed nice…a bit gruff maybe.

"So what's your deal?" she asked abruptly.

Ok, so definitely a bit gruff.

"Oh, I signed on a dual sports scholarship," I stated tentatively.

"So that's it…"

"What?"

"Oh," she replied, laughing, "I just found out what all the gossip is about."

"Oh…" I replied, slightly confused. "So why are you here?"

"Signed on with the women's soccer team last year and have been doing nothing else ever since," Tenten stated, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Sweet…" I replied, awkward in that I just really didn't know how to reply.

"Soccer's not one of your sports I take it?"

"No," I laughed, "Dance and Figure Skating." Tenten shook her head at me, puzzled. "What?" I asked, wondering why she was so baffled.

"Those are sports here…?" she pondered. Again, I wasn't really sure how best to respond. "No offense," she quickly covered, slightly embarrassed. Although this had happened countless times before, I still couldn't help but laugh.

"It's ok. And with that, I need to go," I stated, packing my skate gear into my bag. Heaving it onto my shoulder, I opened the door to find two boys plopped on the ground outside the door. Glancing up sheepishly, the two stumbled to their feet. "I'll see you later, Tenten," I shouted over my shoulder, slipping past the two boys.

"See ya, Haru!" she shouted out the door. I could feel all three of their stares until they finally bustled into the room and slammed the door shut, much to Tenten's vocal dismay.

"No, no, no! Are you serious?" she cried, her muffled voice audible down the hall. I couldn't help but chuckle; what weird people.


	4. Chapter 3

During the first few weeks before classes started, Tenten and I had started to become closer.

"You know, I haven't snogged with anyone yet," she stated, balancing a soccer ball on one foot. One thing I had learned about Tenten: she was always bluntly honest, especially when absent mindedly playing about with her soccer ball. Letting it thud back to the ground, Tenten glanced up at me from her footwork. My nose deep in books for classes, I only half heard her.

"What about clogging?" I mumbled, highlighting a passage and returning the pen to its place behind my ear. Tenten all of a sudden stopped, sitting on her bed.

"I said snogging, bookworm," she chuckled, "We haven't gone to any parties. What is that?" Looking over at her briefly before returning my attention to my book, I once again processed what I had heard of what she said.

"Eh, I'm not really a partier per se," I replied.

"Per se?"

"I've never been so—"

"You have never been to a party? As in never ever? At all?"

"As in never ever in my entire life so far," I replied, snapping my book shut.

"Weird…" Tenten sighed, "Well, now it really is a need!"

"No way," I stated, shuffling books into my bag. Tenten watched me, stunned, as I continued packing up my stuff.

"What do you mean?" She asked, following me as I moved about the room.

"I mean, no partying for me," I repeated. Plunking down on my bed, I glanced up at Tenten, who had gone into shock. Shaking her head, she jumped down next to me, pulling on my arm.

"But Haru!" she whined, "Where are you going?"

"Calm down, not to any parties," I joked, "Just down to the library." Tenten pouted, tossing the soccer ball at me. Smacking it ineffectively, the ball bounced off me and fell to the ground at Tenten's feet. "Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll try," she sighed, curling up in her bed.

The library, a short walk from the dorms, was a well furnished, three-story building, equipped with row after row of books, fiction and non-fiction, text books, DVDs, CDs, music scores. In addition, the library had computers, study rooms, reading areas, and many volunteer librarians to help with anything a student could possibly need.

I found the third floor empty, just what I was looking for. Glancing about, I searched and finally found a plush chair and table at the far end of a row of books. Cracking open my book again, I snuggled into the cushions of the chair, highlighting and annotating away. Sort of. It started like that but I slowly began to feel drowsier and drowsier.

My eyelids began dropping heavily when I shook my head quickly, trying to wake myself up. When they started to fall again, I smacked myself. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Rubbing my sore cheek, I turned my head suddenly when I heard chuckling behind me.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Kiba laughed even more.

"That was stupid," he stated, sitting down in the seat across from mine. Scowling, I pressed my hand to my cheek.

"And it hurt. Thanks for sparing my feelings though," I pouted. Again, more laughter. It really wasn't that funny. Kiba placed on a pile of plastic covered books on the table with a thud as I looked back down to my book.

"Sparing people's feeling is actually quite a talent of mine," he joked, patting the books. I sent him a sarcastic grin as he shook his head at me, laughing as he poked a bruise on his arm. Looking back down, it was only a minute before the book was suddenly yanked from my hands. "What's this?" he questioned, flipping through the book.

"A book," I stated, reaching for it back.

"No shit, Sherlock," he replied, still perusing.

"Give it here, Watson," I said, grabbing the other edge of the book. Kiba glanced up from the pages, grinning. With a sudden yank, I was pulled to my feet, still holding onto the book as Kiba tried to pry it from my grasp. "Kiba!" I cried, chasing after him with one hand still on my book, the other on Kiba's arm. Kiba managed to rip the book from my hand, holding above and out ahead of me as he continued to try and move away. But I wasn't about to let go of his arm.

I chased Kiba for another minute before I jumped on his him. Shocked by the sudden added weight, he only managed to stay up for a moment before falling to the ground with a light thud.

"Got it!" I laughed, grabbing back my book. Thinking all was said and done, I screeched when I was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Let me down!"

"Hmm…no," he stated, throwing me over his shoulder. He continued to try and grab my book back; somehow I managed to keep it out of his grasp.

"Don't drop me!" I cried, laughing. Kiba laughed too, his bony shoulder digging into my stomach. I wriggled about, trying to free myself without falling to the ground awkwardly, with very little success.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped cold, leaving me hanging on his shoulder. I twisted about, attempting to see what Kiba could see that I couldn't.

"Hi guys," Kiba stated as I finally managed to glance over my own ass and notice the two boys staring at us. Speaking of,

"Hey Kiba," I whispered, "I rather they meet my other end first." Shocked back to reality, Kiba set me back on my own feet, and I re-oriented myself. I tried to pull myself together but it only seemed to make things more awkward.

"Hi, I'm Haru," I greeted. Recognition washed over both of their faces as they looked at me, each other, Kiba, then me again.

"Hi, I'm Shikamaru and this is Sasuke," Shikamaru introduced, "So you're Haru…"

"Yea…" I replied, a sudden blush hitting my face. As if it wasn't awkward already, now we stood there, being as awkward as awkward can get. Or so I thought.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sasuke said, trying to hold in laughter. I have been proved wrong; we had reached a new level of awkward.

"Oh no. No no," I stumbled over my words, laughing out of embarrassment, "no. I was just, you know, leaving to go…somewhere." Rushing over to my seat, I shoved all of my stuff in my bag hastily. From the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke barely able to hold himself together as Kiba punched him. I moved even quicker as I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and rushed past the three of them.

"Bye, Kiba. I'll see you around. It was nice to meet the both of you," I waved, keeping my eyes down as I exited.

"Nice to meet you—" Shikamaru began before Sasuke cut in,

"It was so very nice to meet you, Haru." This time, Shikamaru stepped on Sasuke's foot. "Ow!" he cried as I continued across the room as fast as possible. My face turned another shade of red as I rushed into the stairwell, jumping down the stairs until I had made it out of the library and away from the cloud of awkward that had so suddenly generated.


	5. Chapter 4

I didn't stop again until I had reached my room. Slamming the door, I dropped my bag, fell on my bed, and sunk under my covers.

"So, how was studying?" Tenten asked, her tone suggestive. I merely peaked out from under the covers. "Sasuke texted me," she explained, grinning at me. Sighing loudly, I covered myself back up with the blankets. Just sitting under the covers, I tried to calm down and just forget about it. Unfortunately, Tenten wasn't about to let that happen.

After a few minutes of silence, she finally said, "So…you and Kiba…"

"No, no no, don't start that," I rushed, sitting up, "It's not like that."

"Like what?" Tenten replied, feigning innocence.

"Just…shut up! Don't be like that that!" I cried.

"Like what?" She repeated in the same tone.

"You know…like…ugh!" I cried, giving up on getting Tenten to leave me alone. I figured I wouldn't ever hear the end of this; Tenten would be at my deathbed, whispering to me about that one time, with Kiba, in the library. Under the covers, I heard Tenten laugh; I groaned inwardly, knowing I wasn't about to live this one down. Tenten's phone buzzed across the room, followed by some light tapping as Tenten replied to the text.

"Naruto just texted me that there's a party tonight on the boy's floor and guess who's invited?" Tenten sang, pouncing on top of me. Groaning, I pushed the covers away and glanced up at the smiling Tenten.

"You?"

"And you! Your first party! It will be so much fun!" Tenten gushed, "There will be beats, and boys, and booze."

"But…"

"No, I won't hear of it!" Tenten chastised, "You are going tonight. It sounds like this party is going to be huge; maybe even a few select hockey players will be there."

My face, finally paled, was once again suddenly flushed and hot as I shoved Tenten off me. Coughing weakly, I fell back down on my bed.

"I think I might be getting sick…" I whined, pulling the covers up and shivering for an added effect.

"Bullshit."

"I think it's just the common cold."

"You are so full of shit," she scoffed, shoving my shoulder. Acting as though every movement caused some sort of pain. Tenten rolled her eyes at me. "You are going."

Sighing, I gave up on my charade and just rolled up in my covers, ready for a nap. Maybe Tenten would forget to wake me up.

Unfortunately, my wish didn't come true. What seemed like two minutes later, Tenten shook me awake. Mumbling slightly, Tenten finally shoved me out of my bed; the floor was not kind. Rubbing sleepiness out of my eyes, I felt the bump on my head as Tenten threw clothes at my head.

"Stop…" I mumbled from under a few layers of cloth.

"Wakey wakey!" Tenten chirped as I peeled the clothing off my head. She had grabbed a pair of my jeans and throw in a few of her tops. I guess my clothes weren't party appropriate…inappropriate.

Drowsily, I pulled on the clothes, attempting to do so without opening my eyes. Eventually, I just had to suck it up and open my eyes but I wanted to believe I could dress myself blindly.

It took Tenten about 20 minutes to clothe me, decide those clothes weren't right, re-dress me, fix my hair, make up my face, and throw shoes at me. Already dressed, Tenten added some finishing touches to her own appearance before turning to me.

"Are you ready for your first party!" she asked excitedly, pulling me up off my bed.

"Not particularly…" I mumbled, tugging at my clothes.

"Oh, you look great!" she reassured, glancing at her watch. "Now that we are half an hour late, we are ready to go." I followed Tenten out of the dorm and up three floors, pulsing music echoing around the staircase as we got closer. My stomach was knotted up, my heart fluttering about as we enter the organized chaos of the boy's floor.

Strobe and colored lights lit up the hall, a few doors open down the length of the floor. Music was coming from somewhere, a low and heavy beat rattling about. Following Tenten as closely as I could, I tried to take in the mass of students strewn about, some socializing, some dancing. The first outlet, a small lounge, was occupied by gossiping girls, a few of them flirting with nearby jocks. Next was a room, filled with people jumping on the bed and shouting with the music.

At first I thought this wouldn't be as bad as I had thought; then it proved to be just that. Tenten knew most of these people; I knew none of them. Tenten stopped and talked with person after person, making her way to the kitchen for a drink. I kept tight like the good awkward tagalong I was, remaining silent for any of the conversing. Tenten always introduced me but the conversation with me stopped after this greeting.

Edging my way down the hall, I glanced into each room as I passed, each room being filled with students. A lounge at the end of the hall was the first semi-empty room, most of the people not venturing this far when there were so many other people and places down the hall. Finally getting a breath in, I noted that I had lost Tenten. Wonderful.

Rooting through the refrigerator, I shuffled through the drinks, I found one that looked like it might taste good. The look was very deceiving as it didn't taste anywhere near good. Still, I sipped it, starting to feel a bit tipsy as I left the room, the drink gone and Tenten still missing.

Diving back into the party, I weaved through the crowd, searching for Tenten in the mass. About ten minutes and three circles around the same room into the search I found Tenten making out with someone I had never met. Debating whether or not to get her, I didn't notice the person next to me.

"Looks like Tenten's having a great time already." Nearly jumping out of my skin, I tried to catch my breath. "Whoops, didn't mean to frighten you." He chuckled, grinning at me. I couldn't help laughing a bit; everything seemed funnier buzzed.

"No worries. You only scared me half to death," I replied, standing back up straight. Kiba chuckled slightly as I glanced back at Tenten, continuing my internal debate.

"I wouldn't bother her. She is quite a vicious drunk," he commented, glancing at Tenten, "she'll figure out soon enough that she's making out with Naruto." Kiba laughed to himself as he watched the two for a moment before turning about.

"What's so bad about that?" I questioned.

"Naruto's just…he's just Naruto," he explained, somewhat. I looked at him, confused. "When you meet Naruto, you'll understand." Glancing back once more, I shrugged. Suddenly, the music that echoed down the hall swelled and the crowd in the hall surrounded me, engulfing me in the sea of students. Disoriented and confused, I moved with the people about me. The strangers about me bumped against me, dizzying my vision. Hands grabbed at me, I could feel shoves and grabs as I pushed whoever it was off. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me from the group. Glancing up to see Kiba had returned, I grinned at him, relieved I had been rescued.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following him anyways. I wasn't about to lose track of the only other person I knew.

"You'll see." Kiba made his way through the crowd, pulling me along as I grabbed his arm with my other hand. He flinched, my hand catching a nasty looking bruise. Moving my hand, Kiba led me into a stairwell and up we went, flights of stairs passing until we reached the top, a door labeled "ROOF" before us.

Pressing the door, a wave of cool air splashed past my face, the night sky stretching endlessly above me. Random pieces of furniture were strewn about the roof, Kiba sitting down in a grouping of chairs.

"This place is sweet," I muddled, "Where did all of this come from?"

Sipping on a drink, Kiba glanced around at the roof, "Just kind of accumulated over the years. Each year, something else is left up here by the seniors in the dorm."

"Sweet," I breathed, slouching down in my seat. "So I have a question."

"Mhm?" He hummed through a sip of his drink.

"Is this whole hooking up thing normal at parties?" I mumbled, staring at my fingers. They seemed to be twitching. Kiba nodded in affirmation. "Have you ever hooked up with someone at these parties?"

At this, Kiba choked on his drink. "What?" he coughed, sputtering. I asked it again. He paused for a minute before finally answering. "Once, yea…"

Sitting up on my knees, I leaned over toward Kiba, incredibly curious. "Whooo?" I asked, grinning excitedly. Leaning away slightly, he didn't answer. "Is it embarrassing?"

"A bit," he replied. "She just…I think she took it way too seriously while I didn't even remember it." Oohing, I became only more curious.

"Tell meeee!" I whined, plopping back in my seat. Kiba laughed at my pouting.

"No, it's not important," he shrugged.

"Fine, you're right," I pouted, "I'll just ask Tenten then." Kiba shrugged it off until I pulled out my cell from my pocket. Covering my screen suddenly, he gave in.

"Ok, ok," he rushed. Pushing my phone back into my pocket, I looked at Kiba expectantly. Sighing, he took another gulp of his drink before beginning into his story. "It was one of the first few nights here and there was this party. After a few drinks, I really didn't remember much but apparently sometime during the night I had made out with…" he sighed, stopping right before I heard what I wanted, "…Suki." Laughter bubbled in my throat, my ability to hold back failing as I clutched my sides.

"No way," I laughed, the image of Kiba making out with the skater too amusing. Kiba grimaced, a light blush flushing his face. Finally calming down, I glanced over at Kiba who was now checking his phone.

"Damn," he muttered. Asking him what was wrong, I watched him as he debated whether or not to share. Deciding he would, Kiba told me his Mom wanted to visit soon.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. Sighing, Kiba delved into the basic story of his family, telling me of his Mom, Tsume, and sister, Hana. We talked for hours after that, talking about his family, my lack of a family, our lives, our goals, and just about everything in between.

The music of the party drifted up to the roof, heavy beats pounding beneath us. Suddenly, the music slowed. Yawning, I stretched my arms out as Kiba stood, jokingly bowing and offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice amused and overly formal. With a lithe smile, I took his hand. Pulling me up to my feet, Kiba pulled me into himself tightly, my other hand wrapping about the back of his neck. Spinning about, I held myself tighter to Kiba, laughing as he tried to be graceful. Kiba began to laugh too; he knew exactly how much coordination he had. Almost losing his grip as he dipped me, Kiba tugged me back upright.

Our laughter died into smiles as I noticed just how close we were. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest, my face flushing as I stared into Kiba's dark eyes; I could feel Kiba's warm, minty breath, his messy chocolate hair which fell in front of those never ending eyes. That moment seemed to go on forever. Or at least until there was a thud at the door.

Where we were suddenly becoming closer and closer, we now stopped, halted at that one moment.

There were a few more thuds as my heart continued to thud in my chest, my breath hitched in my throat.

"Probably some drunks trying to find some privacy?" he mumbled, his attention not moving at all. Returning his gaze just as intently, I regained my breath.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I breathed, my eyes feeling heavy. Then the door slammed open. The moment suddenly halted, our attention remaining but the inspiration lost. The two who had barged in stopped, retreating quickly, whispering as they went.

Our heads leaned in and our eyes connected, I suddenly shook my head clear. Bowing back to Kiba, I placed some distance between Kiba and I.

"What a marvelous dance," I stated, my eyes on the ground and my lip trembling, "But I must leave you now. It is quite late." Glancing at the horizon, I could see the first rays of the sun beginning to rise. The stars fading and the sky taking on a beautiful hue, I darted towards the door, my shoes and coat having been shed hours ago in hand. Kiba appeared stunned, stuck where he was, barely noticing as I darted down floors.

Finding Tenten among the passed out students, I yanked her up, pulling her along behind me.

"What's the hurry?" she mumbled, holding her head tightly. Shoving her into our room, I shut the door, sliding down to the floor as Tenten tried to regain her senses.

"I almost kissed Kiba," I replied, breathless.

"Almost?" Tenten questioned, lying down with her eyes shut and a hand holding her head.

"I couldn't do it…" I murmured, ashamed and embarrassed. Getting up, I changed my shirt and pulled on a hoodie.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked, half asleep already.

"Just out. Need anything?"

"Peace, quiet, and whoever is stabbing me in the brain to stop," she mumbled. Laughing lightly, I started towards the door when my phone rang. Tenten groaned as I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Kiba. Haru, I really need to talk to you."

"Hi, Kiba," I managed, rushing even more to get out of the dorm, "I'm not sure—" Opening my door, I nearly ran directly into the person I was running away from. Stunned and speechless, I paused, my breath caught. Returning to reality, I snapped my phone shut.

"Kiba?" I breathed, still in shock. Dropping his hand which had been prepared to knock on my door, he too seemed stunned. Regaining his senses, he shoved his phone into his pocket and tried to recollect his words.

"Haru…I didn't mean to…I just…" he flustered, a blush covering his cheeks, "Haru, I really like you. More than I ever really liked anyone." I could tell Kiba was struggling with his words, attempting to say what he was thinking. Stepping forward, I was staring into those eyes again.

Leaning our heads in, we kissed.


End file.
